By Your Side
by Silvertail5
Summary: While Timmy is sick with a fever, Wanda is there to get him through it.


**This morning, I was sick with a high fever :( luckily, my mom was there to help me get through it. I was also watching Fairly OddParents on Netflix while recovering XD I came up with this when I started feeling better, but I was too tired to write it. Well it's here now so enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Timmy coughed. He was sweaty from the blankets, but he knew it's best to keep them on. <em>Why did I have to get sick?<em> He thought. _It's not right to be kept under covers on this sunny day._

Wanda poofed on his side. "What's wrong sport?" she asked.

"I'm having a really high fever right now, it's so hot."

She brought him a cup of water and a wet towel. She tipped the cup in his mouth; he drank eagerly. "Let me take your temperature," she said. Wanda got a thermometer from the bathroom's medicine cabinet and took his temperature.

"102 degrees…"

He coughed. "Is that bad?"

"Not for your age, when it's above 103 degrees, we should be concerned but for now, you should be ok." She set the wet towel on his forehead.

"Keep this on, it'll help a little with your headache. You need to rest as well."

He nodded, but began to sit up. "I have to go to the bathroom." Wanda helped him up and escorted him to the bathroom and waited outside. Finally, he got out and made his way to his bed.

"You should go to sleep, it's the best way to recover."

He shrugged and buried himself under his covers. "Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone right now." He pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised. "I'll be by your side until you wake up." She gave him another sip of water and tucked him under.

He closed his eyes. "Thanks Wanda," he murmured.

"No problem sport, just tell me if you need anything."

He smiled, and let out soft snoring as he drifted off to sleep.

Timmy awoke several minutes later, a splitting headache made his concentration go bad. Wanda was sleeping with her head between her arms. "Wanda…" he called.

Immediately, Wanda woke up and looked at him. He was pale and sweaty. His eyes betrayed the exhaustion that was probably making him weak right now. She could easily see how he was shivering.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"My head hurts," he informed. "and I'm freezing." He hugged himself, shivering.

She quickly laid him down and took his temperature. _103!_ Any higher, and then he should probably go to the doctor. She disappeared for a moment and appeared again with a fever reducer medication.

Timmy managed to focus on it and let out a glare of distaste for the bile liquid. "I know you hate medicine," she said. "But who doesn't? This will help, just drink it."

He grabbed the measuring cup on the lid and poured himself halfway through the cup. He hesitated, then drank it all. Wanda gave him another sip of water to wash down the bad taste.

"Get some more rest," she said. "Even if it doesn't seem like it, it really helps."

Small tears began to form outside his eyes. He closed them quickly in attempt to hide them, but Wanda saw them before he got the chance to stop them.

"You'll be okay, I promise," she consoled him. "You'll pull through and I'll be waiting right here when you wake up."

Bigger tears began to pour down Timmy's face. She wiped them off and kissed his hot forehead. He smiled and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later, Timmy awoke, his fever gone and his strength returned. Wanda watched as he celebrated by walking around his room after a whole morning sleeping in his bed.

Timmy turned to look at his Godmother. "Thank you," he said. "For taking care of me."

"It wasn't a problem sport. Let's go get something to eat."

"Okay, I'm starving."

The two began to head out, but Timmy stopped in his tracks. He turned and shook the fishbowl. "Wake up Cosmo, we're going to eat breakfast." _Even if it is 12:00 in the afternoon…_

Cosmo appeared outside, his head spinning. The three headed downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this was very lazy work :\ I have a new level of procrastinating now :P This took me two hours because I kept on going onto the internet XD and I was also not very focused so I think this was a fail of a story.<strong>

**Hope you liked it, review?**

**~Windfeather**


End file.
